deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gengar
Gengar is a Ghost-Type Pokemon from the Kanto Region. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gengar Vs Banette * Gengar vs Clefable (Completed) * Gengar vs Hsien-Ko (Abandoned) * Gengar VS King Boo * Gengar vs Night Shift (Abandoned) * Gengar vs Noob Saibot * Gengar vs Vlad Plasmius Battle Royale * Ghost Pokemon Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Accelerator (''A Certain Magical Index) * Ash Williams (Evil Dead) * Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) * Dimaria Yesta * Elsword * Hisako (Killer Instinct) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Pac-Man * Reaper * Roadhog * Sans (Undertale) * Sweet Tooth * Vision (Marvel) * Zeref Dragneel * Zs'Skayr (Ben 10) History Categorized in the Kanto Region Pokédex as 094, Gengar are Pokémon that evolve from Gastly that evolved inter Haunter and are them traded to another trainer. Making their homes in haunted houses and mountains, wild Gengar tend to mess with people who get themselves lost on full moon nights. Such Gengar give these people the literal chills by draining away body heat while hiding themselves in the traveler's shadow. Death Battle Info * Height: 4'11" (normal), 4'07" (Mega Gengar) * Weight: 89.3 lbs. * Ability: Levitate, Shadow Tag (Mega Gengar) * Pokédex Number: 94 * Type: Ghost/Poison * Special: Mega Evolution A technical fighter, Gengar levitates to avoid low attacks and can sinks into the ground via Shadow Stealth to duck under some attacks or attack a dazed opponent from behind. Mega Gengar can fire devastating energy attacks from its mouth and can deal a lot of damage. Attacks * Shadow Ball: Gengar's places its hands together while they are sparking with blue electricity, forming a black ball that it shoots at the opponent with a 20% chance that the attack would the opponent's lower special defense. * Sludge Bomb: Gengar releases multiple greenish-brown globs of sludge from its mouth at the opponent with a 30% chance of poisoning its opponent. * Hypnosis: By using raise its hands while its eyes glow red, Gengar can put an opponent to sleep to land a surprise attack. * Shadow Punch: Gengar raises one of its arms and purple sparks travel up its arm and appear around its fist for a electrified punch attack, creating an giant energy fist construct or two in some variations. As Mega Gengar, it can punches the opponent multiples times with its electricfied fists. * Astonish: An intimidation attack where Gengar appears out of nowhere, raises its arms and making a scary face while shadows appear on its body and around its face. It has a 30% chance of causing the target to flinch if Gengar makes the first move. * Curse: By sacrificing half of its HP, a Gengar can cause its opponent to lose a fourth of their max HP once a turn. * Shadow Drop: Mega Gengar's Burst attack, smashing a orb of energy on the opponent before encasing them in a shadowy sphere where they are subjected to nightmares. * Max Phantasm: When dynamaxed, ghost-type pokemon can use this move. They hurl levitating furniture at their opponent and cause a large explosion upon impact. This lowers the opponent's defense. * G-Max Terror: Gigantamax Gengar steps on his opponent's shadow to prevent them from moving. Gigantamax Some Pokémon such as Gengar are capable of Gigantamaxing, which increases their size, HP stats and appearance drastically. Feats Flaws * A Gengar could give itself away as it cools its surroundings by 10 degrees F. * Weak against Ghost-type, Dark-Type, and Psychic-Type Pokémon. * Bullproof Pokémon are immune to the Shadow Ball. Gallery 094Gengar-Mega.png|Mega Gengar Gigantamax Gengar.png|Gigantamax Gengar. Drake_Gengar_Confuse_Ray.png|Confuse Ray Agatha_Gengar_Shadow_Ball.png|Shadow Ball Morty_Gengar_Night_Shade.png|Night Shade Fantina_Gengar_Hypnosis.png|Hypnosis Agatha_Gengar_Dream_Eater_anime.png|dream eater Ninja_Gengar_Dark_Pulse.png|Dark Pulse Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Pokemon characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Shapeshifters Category:Poison Users Category:GameFreak characters Category:Poison-Type Pokemon Category:Ghost-Type Pokemon Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Dream Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Combatants